


One More Chapter.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Bedtime, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Life, One Hundred Ways, Parents Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, fairytale, family fic, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "One more chapter."





	One More Chapter.

**30\. “One more chapter.”**

* * *

"..and the they lived happily ever after." Victor whispered glancing towards his husband and son. Yuuri smiled glancing down towards their son Yuri who was fighting sleep on his chest. The little boy was trying so hard to keep his eyes open despite how much sleep welcomed me. Yuuri wasn't helping running his fingers through the boy's soft blond hair trying to lure him into sleeping knowing they had a long day ahead tomorrow.

“One more chapter, папа ( _papa_ ).” Yuri whispered, his small hands wrapped around Yuuri's finger as he snuggled closer into his daddy's side.

Yuuri smiled glancing towards his husband, Victor stared at his perfect family once more but nodding. He knew Yuri would be asleep by the time he got halfway but he still reopening the book to a new mini story. The older Russian had a soft smile on his face taking a breath "Okay one more. Once upon a time there was a little prince....."


End file.
